


Accident

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Accident, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some horsing around in the AH office, you get caught in the cross-fire and get hurt. Ryan takes you home and tries to take care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

In hindsight, you should know better. 

The Achievement Hunters seem to have unusually high energy today and you know from past experiences, this usually means something is going to get broken or someone is going to get hurt. Usually when they are like this you make sure to stay away, but you’re also in a great mood and actually have time to spend with your friends.

So despite your better judgement, you stay when they begin to film. They are shooting a VS and it’s Gavin against Michael. You’re not even sure what game they are playing, but soon there is shouting and they both seem to be particularly handsy today as they shove and punch each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

Michael wins, and Gavin is clearly not happy about it.

“You dirty cheat!” he exclaims, jumping up from his seat.

“Come at me!” Michael says back and they begin to half wrestle, half slap-fight.

Everyone is cracking up, and you’re to the point of tears.

Unfortunately, you’re also not paying attention.

Gavin’s foot gets tangled in the wires of the microphones and he stumbles back in an attempt to free himself. His body slams into yours. You’re caught off guard and lose your footing. As you take a step back, you hit your hip on the bookshelf next to Gavin’s desk, before stumbling sideways. You try to right yourself, but your body has other thoughts and you begin to fall.

Suddenly there is a searing pain in your knee as you fall one way and your leg twists another. You let out a yell as stars decorate your vision and the room spins around you. You hit the floor hard, landing directly on your shoulder. The pain in your arm and hip is nothing compared to the pain in your knee.

There is a pause where everyone is stunned for a moment; completely surprised and confused as to why you’re suddenly on the floor. And then they are all around you, talking at once as they try to figure out what the hell just happened.

Ryan’s voice booms over them all.

“Gavin you fucking idiot!” he practically bellows, dropping to the ground next to you. Having been the closest to you, he had seen most of what happened.

Gavin’s voice is choked and panicky. “I’m sorry! Holy shit! I’m so sorry!” he kneels on your other side, calling your name frantically. You’re too focused on the burning pain in your knee to respond. You clutch your limb tightly, tears streaming down your face as you roll around on the floor.

Everyone is asking you what happened, but you can’t answer. You can’t even speak. It takes too much effort to even say “Ow” and you find yourself crying instead.

“Fuck! She needs to go to the hospital!” Jack swears.

“I saw her leg bend weird,” Ray says. “I think she twisted something.”

“Don’t move her!” Geoff immediately orders. You know he’s already pulling out his cellphone. “I’m calling an ambulance.”

“Babe! Babe, look at me!” Ryan says hurriedly, his hands cupping your face to try to get your attention. “Where does it hurt?”

“My knee!” you manage to say through gritted teeth, before dissolving into a low, pain filled moan.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gavin repeats over and over again, clutching your other hand tightly. “I’m so sorry! My foot was tangled in the….the thing! I lost my balance! I’m sorry!”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be!” Ryan snarls. Your eyes are shut tight as you try to deal with the pain, but you have a feeling Ryan’s giving Gavin the deadliest glare he can make.

“It...was...an accident…” you say, panting. “S’ok, Gav... ” you moan again as you try to stretch out your knee. Burning hot pain shoots through your whole body and fresh tears stream down your face as you try to curl into a ball.

“Don’t move,” Lindsay’s voice is somewhere near your head. “I know it’s hard hon, but try not to move. Michael, give me a hoodie or something to prop her head up.”

You drag your eyes open to find Ryan, Gavin, Lindsay and Jack all leaning over you. Geoff is off to the side, talking frantically on the phone, while Ray stands watching the scene. Michael brings a hoodie over and folds it. Lindsay gently lifts your head and he slides it under. There are people standing at the door now, peering in as they try to see what is going on.

“It’s okay, Geoff’s calling an ambulance now,” Ryan says, stroking your hair soothingly. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Hurts so bad…” you choke out.

“Jack, go wait for the ambulance,” Geoff orders.

Jack nods and gets up from the ground before hurrying out of the room. Geoff takes his place. “Can you tell us what happened? Did you hit your knee on something?”

“Tried...tried to catch myself…” you tell him. “Leg went one way...body went another…”

“I am so sorry!” Gavin babbles again.

“Watch where you’re fucking flailing next time!” Ryan snap.

You reach blindly for Ryan’s hand. “It’s okay,” you tell him. “It was an accident.”

The EMTs arrive a few minutes later and your friends back away so they can examine you. Ryan stays by your side, holding your hand as you try to answer the EMTs’ questions. Once they are sure it’s safe to move you, they carefully load you onto a stretcher. Within minutes you and Ryan are on your way to the hospital.

Thankfully, you didn’t break anything. When you fell you twisted your knee, but with the swelling it’s hard to tell if you tore anything. Thankfully the doctor doesn’t seem to think it’s as serious as it could have been, so aside from a brace, a big bruise on your hip and a sore shoulder, you are okay. The doctor prescribes some heavy painkillers and soon you find yourself hobbling on crutches as Ryan helps you leave the hospital. Geoff is waiting there to bring you back to work so Ryan can grab his car and bring you both home.

By the time you finally get home, you’re exhausted and your whole body is aching.

You hobble over to the couch and let your crutches drop to the ground. Carefully you begin to lower yourself onto the sofa. Ryan is at your side instantly and takes your hand, helping you sit.

“Thanks,” you say gratefully, wincing as you lay down and stretch yourself out.

“Can I get you anything?” Ryan asks, sitting on the coffee table so that he can be eye level with you. His eyebrows are drawn together and he looks worried.

“Nah, I’m fine,” you say, adjusting yourself a little. You grab one of the throw pillows and lean forward to put it behind you.

“Let me,” Ryan says, taking it right out of your hands and placing it between your back and the armrest. “You scared the shit out of me. Gavin is so dead tomorrow.”

“Seriously, Ryan,” you say, leaning back against the pillow. “It was an accident. It’s not his fault I was standing right there. His foot got tangled. Just let it go.”

“No! I’m not going to let it go,” Ryan says, looking angry. “You got hurt because he was being stupid.”

“You guys are always being stupid!” you exclaim. “I got hurt due to an unfortunate series of circumstances. Gavin clearly feels bad. Just, leave it alone.”

Ryan clenches his jaw, but doesn’t say more on the subject. “I’ll make you some lunch,” he mumbles before getting up and going to the kitchen.

“I’m not…” but he’s already gone and you let out a heavy sigh. You’re not really hungry. You’re more tired than anything and want to just put on Netflix and take a nap. Regardless, you eat the sandwich he makes you, before snuggling under a blanket and letting your eyes shut.

Hours later, you drift back to consciousness as you feel someone adjusting your injured leg.

“What are you doing?” you mumble sleepily as you crack your eye open.

“Just elevating your leg,” Ryan says, tucking a few pillows under the back of your knee. “Sorry to wake you.”

“S’fine…” you mutter, rubbing your tired eyes. “Actually I have to pee.”

You carefully swing your legs over the edge of the couch and Ryan is immediately at your side, wrapping his arm around your waist in an attempt to help you stand.

“I got it,” you tell him. You find your center of gravity after a few seconds and begin to hop over to the bathroom.

“Wait, your crutches!” Ryan says, bending down to pick them up for you.

You wave your hand dismissively. “I got it,” you tell him. “They hurt my armpits. Plus, can’t use them in the bathroom anyways.”

“Well then let me help you,” he says, abandoning the crutches to be at your side.

“Ryan, seriously, I got it,” you say, slowly hobbling across the room. But he doesn’t listen and his arm is around your waist once more. You bite back a heavy sigh. You know he’s worried about you and just wants to help. But you are feeling a lot better and it’s not as hard to walk as you thought it would be. Of course that could be because of the intense pain killers you’re on. But the crutches are uncomfortable and if you don’t have to use them, you won’t. This doesn’t mean you want him to be your crutch.

You make it to the bathroom and you’re not surprised that Ryan is waiting for you when you’re done. He helps you back to the couch and you let him elevate your leg and tuck the blanket around you.

“I already talked to Ashley and she says don’t even try to come in tomorrow,” Ryan says as he straightens up around the living room now that you’re back to resting. “You heard what the doctor said. Relax and keep your leg elevated.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine to go in,” you say. “I’ll just need to sit on a stool to read the news.”

“No, you’re staying home,” Ryan counters.

This time you do sigh heavily. “Ryan,” you say. “I love you, but I am a grown woman and can take care of myself.”

“You’re hurt,” Ryan says. “You need your rest. The doctor says you’re going to be even more sore tomorrow. How’s your hip? How’s your shoulder?”

Your hip aches a little, but your shoulder feels normal. “I’m fine,” you tell him with exasperation. “I didn’t even sprain anything.”

“Not officially,” Ryan comments. “We won’t know until the swelling goes down and they can x-ray your knee. Which won’t happen if you don’t take it easy.”

“Taking it easy isn’t in my vocabulary,” you say.

Ryan gives you a look. “I know,” he says. “That’s why I’m going to take care of you.”

“You really don’t have to,” you say. “I don’t want you to fuss over me.”

“I do have to, because you’re hurt and I love you,” Ryan says. The couch is long enough where he can sit on the other end, so he does.

You turn your attention to the TV, happy he’s done hovering over you for the time being. But you can’t really concentrate on the show you’re watching because you can tell he’s looking at you. You can see him out of the corner of your eye.

After about forty-five minutes of him glancing at you, you are more than fed up. “For the love of god, stop watching me,” you demand.

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” he defends.

“If I wasn’t I’d tell you!” you exclaim with irritation. “Either watch the show or go do something else.”

“You don’t have to snap at me,” Ryan says angrily.

“I just told you I don’t want you to fuss over me!” you exclaim. “And I don’t like being watched. I’m not made of glass, Ryan. I’m not going to break.”

“Fine! I’ll just go worry about you in the other room,” Ryan snaps. He heaves himself off the sofa and all but stomps away. You hear his feet pound on the steps as he goes upstairs.

You groan and let your head fall onto the arm rest. Great, now you made him mad.

While you completely appreciate him offering to take care of you, you hate to have people making a big deal over you. You’re injured, not dying. Even if you were dying, you’d still hate people fussing over you. You try to focus on the show, but you haven’t been paying attention and have no idea what’s going on. Eventually you give up and shut it off. You ease yourself off the couch, stubbornly ignore your crutches and wobble across the living room. You stand at the bottom of the steps for a moment, cursing as you look up.

This is going to hurt.

Carefully and slowly, you make your way upstairs. You try to avoid putting any pressure on your injured knee unless you absolutely have to. When you do, it’s like a thousand needles are stabbing you in the leg and you have to stop yourself from crying out. By the time you reach the top of the steps, tears are streaming down your face. But your blind stubbornness prevents you from admitting it would have been easier if Ryan helped.  

You make your way down the hallway, resting on the wall for support. You expected Ryan to be in the bedroom you share, but the light is off and the room is empty. You hobble back down the hall and notice a light shining under the door to one of the extra rooms. It had been a junk room of sorts before he moved in, since you didn’t really know what to do with it. He had turned it into a den/man cave and if he’s not spending time with you, that’s usually where you can find him. You realize should have checked there first.

By now the pain is starting to get to you and your body is shaking from exhaustion.

You reach the door and slowly open it, hopping inside. He’s sitting in his armchair, playing Destiny. His eyebrows are drawn together again, but it’s not in concentration or worry. It’s in annoyance. You can tell because his lips are pursed tightly and he’s not biting his lip like he usually does when he plays.

“Hey, Ryan-”

He whips his head around to look at you. “What are you doing on your feet?!” he exclaims, immediately dropping the controller.

“You can’t expect me to let you walk away angry,” you tell him, leaning heavily against the wall in an attempt to catch your breath.

The next thing you know he’s scooping you into his arms and you sigh of relief as the pressure is taken off your sore body. “Thanks,” you smile.

He tuts disapprovingly and carries you down the hall to your room, mumbling under his breath. “Crazy, stubborn woman…”

“Yes, you’re right, I’m stubborn,” you agree. “And I don’t know when to slow down or when to just shut my mouth and say ‘thank you’.”

“Yes to all of those things,” Ryan says with a small smile. He gently lays you on the bed before turning on the lamp on the end table. He climbs into bed next to you and you snuggle up to his side.

“I’m sorry for snapping,” you say softly.

Ryan sighs heavily. “I’m sorry for hovering,” he says. “But it was really scary to see you on the floor in pain and not be able to do anything about it.”

“God it fucking hurt!” you say. You’re not looking forward to waking up when your meds wear off. “But Gavin really did feel horrible. Did you see how many texts he sent me while I was in the hospital?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to punch Gavin right in his big nose,” Ryan says bitterly. “I know it was an accident.”

“People get hurt all the time at work,” you tell him. “We’re all a bunch of dumbasses. I’m not the first person to get hurt and I won’t be the last.”

“Can’t you just let me take care of you if you’re hurt or sick?” he asks.

“No,” you tell him with a shake of your head. “Sorry, but it’s not in my nature.”

He sighs heavily. “Well it’s not in my nature to just let you do it on your own,” he says.

You’re quiet for a moment as you think over his words. “How about this,” you say. “How about we both work on it? I’ll try to let you take care of me, sometimes…and you try to back off when I ask you to?”

Ryan chuckles. “Fair enough,” he says.

“In the spirit of this pact, can you help me change into comfy clothes?” you ask.

Ryan places a gentle kiss on the top of your head before pulling away. “Of course.”

You carefully work to undo your jeans as Ryan gets you one of his oversized shirts you like to sleep in. After, he helps you take your pants off and gingerly removes your knee brace. You wince as soon as you see you’re swollen knee. It’s about twice the size of what it normally is and Ryan’s expression turns to one of worry.

“Forget pants,” you tell him.

“It looks really bad,” Ryan says, elevating your leg once again. “Do you want me to get you an ice pack?”

You scrunch your face in pain as you try to adjust yourself into a better seated position. “Yeah, you probably should.”

Ryan gets off the bed and leans down to press a proper kiss on your lips. “I love you,” he says, letting his fingers ghost across your cheek.

“I love you too,” you say. “I have another request.”

“What’s that?”

“When you come back we need to snuggle and watch a movie,” you tell him.

He smiles. “I can do that.”


End file.
